<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing Can Hurt Me Anymore by CrystalnWings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801023">Nothing Can Hurt Me Anymore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalnWings/pseuds/CrystalnWings'>CrystalnWings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Porn, Diamond Stevens - Freeform, Emotional Porn, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fights, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Original Character(s), Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Sex, Spoilers, Steven Universe Future, Steven Universe Future Spoilers, Steven Universe References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalnWings/pseuds/CrystalnWings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens...when Steven Universe has lots of bad days back-to-back and the world just keeps hurting him and hurting him even more. To a point, he becomes just an empty shell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pink Diamond's Original Pearl | Volleyball &amp; Spinel, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Spinel/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing Can Hurt Me Anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING!! WARNING!!<br/>This AU is specifically ABOVE 18. IT CONTAINS LOT OF GRAPHIC STUFF, VERY EXPLICIT SCENES, HEAVY AND SENSITIVE TOPICS.<br/>Continue at your own risk. With that, hope you enjoy this AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A new and wonderfully day was about to begin. The sun rising and the light shine brightly into a place where the beach is hot yet can be fresh. The town known as Beach City, where it’s the living and Birth place of the Savior of the Galaxy, Steven Universe.</p><p>On his house, he was sleeping. An awkward position given he was having some kind of weird dream. He shifted a bit on his bed. Despite the movements in his own sleep accord, he was still sleeping pretty good until the light rays hit his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm…” Steven mumbled trying to hide away from the sun. However, it didn’t last long as Steven’s eyes suddenly blinked wide open. “THE SCHOOL!!” He shouted as he sat up from his slumber. He passed through the television as he sat up.</p><p>His hair was all messy, not combed, and by the looks of his eyes, he was pretty tired for someone who slept enough hours, or even some extras. As he quickly changed his pajamas clothes to his usual ones, black shirt with star and some jeans, he went over to his closet to get his organic jacket.</p><p>“Okay! Okay…I’m not too late for…” Steven was adjusting his clothes and looking at his phone. The alarm wasn’t on. In fact, there was No alarm.</p><p>“Oh.” The hybrid one soon realized that he didn’t need any reason to wake up that early other than getting breakfast, but even he wanted to change that. Not really feeling like it to continue his plan for the diet.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. That’s right. I…” A grit on his teeth. He knew exactly why there was no alarm. His mind however seemed that he didn’t want to process it. Nothing to do after all. “I quit Little Homeschool.” He sighed as he went back to his bed and lay down face first on the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>He still remembers the past weeks how everything went. The Homeworld Lapis, the Graduation and the farewell of Lars, which he really wanted to dedicate a whole day for it, but alas…Lars and his crew had to get going that same night. And finally, the most recent one.</p><p>Steven cringed at the thought of having more prickles on his whole body, or hugging a cactus. A really bad idea. He could feel his hair glowing a bit, but with deep breaths, he managed to dismiss that light.</p><p>At this moment, he just went on with this glowing stuff. Just new magic powers, right? That was his first thought. Just new stupid powers from his mother that still is causing trouble even after everything seems resolved.</p><p>For a brief moment, another glow. He sighed and grumbled. Going down to the living room, he glanced at the Warp Pad. With a rub on his left arm, he really was debating whether he should go to visit Spinel….and Diamonds.</p><p>A quick little flashback on how everything went when he was a kid. To meet for the first time<em>, White Diamond….</em></p><p> </p><p>With a shake of his head, “Ahh, they’re probably fine.” The boy went on the couch to at least try to relax. However,</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” He looked at the television and it seems it was already turn on. Which was weird since he was pretty much home alone. There was only static though. He was confused, but decided to try another channel. Still static.</p><p>“What is going on?” He went closer for the television to see what was the problem, and as he did so…a mysterious figure appeared on it. Steven, at first thought it was fixed, but the static sound was still there<em>. What is the meaning of this?</em></p><p> </p><p>The mysterious figure got in closer, and resembled a…</p><p>“Sapphire? What are you…?” The savior of the galaxy was pretty much confused at this point. “N-No. It looks to…boyish?” Squinting at the reflection, the strange-looking Sapphire soon faded away slowly, only having the eyes. Reflection of an arrow and diamond eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough the television spammed by changing channels, and showing some kind of doppelgangers of Steven. One with Spiky hair, another with an earring one, one that looked like him but bluish and sad, and finally one that made him feel a bit sick. One that was White, and had a strange glow on his forehead.</p><p>It was so strange for Steven. He was like watching a lot of different movies, but then again it felt familiar. Like he went through all of those adventures. The images that were going through the television…it felt surreal. Like he had faint memories about those movie-like scenes.</p><p>The spiky counterpart was running, seemingly chasing someone, a strange figure that looked really familiar. This spiky boy had both glowing eyes, and looked determinate to chase that figure.</p><p>Then it came the one with the earring. It looked so tired, and scared. A bright glow sparkled on his ear, it seemed that he was getting shocked by that. His eyes were also glowing as well.</p><p>Now it came to the blue one, he was a bit taller than all of them, had long hair as well. He looked all depressed, just laying on a huge blanket in the floor. Not sure what to do, but a huge blue aura surrounding all the room. Steven really felt like he was relieving all the Blue Diamond moments at seeing that.</p><p>Finally, the white one. Steven felt really nervous. He could even feel a thump forming on his throat. For all good reasons he had for himself, he quickly changed channels, not wanting at all to even look at the huge glow. He tried to turn off the television. He couldn’t. The diamond eyes were piercing right through him.</p><p>He was getting uncomfortable to a point that he could even feel himself glowing pink. Looking at his hand he yelped and the television soon turned once again into a loud static that scared him, making him back away and trip on a rug.</p><p> </p><p>“AAHCK!!” With that trip, he landed on the floor with a thud. “<strong>GOD. DAMNIT!</strong>” His glow getting stronger and with that shout making all around him shake a bit. The boy surely looked angry.</p><p> </p><p>“Steven!!” A voice came upwards and seemingly outside. Steven quickly cover his mouth. Forgetting that Pearl was taking care of the green house dome after his past incident. “Steven, are you okay?” Pearl said coming from his room.</p><p> </p><p>“I…I’m <em>FINE!</em>” Steven tried to calm himself down, his pink glow dimming away slowly, but his voice still a bit unstable. “I’m…fine.” He struggled to even open his mouth, but thankfully he managed to say it without causing any cracks or craters in the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? After what happened yesterday with the incident of cactus steven, I want to make sure you’re okay.” Pearl said still in Steven’s room.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah! I’m fine, Pearl, don’t worry about me.” Steven said in efforts of trying to not get Pearl worried. He would not end of it, and surely all day yesterday she was all over him.</p><p>It seems the things he discussed with Cactus Steven still applied even to this day. He could only feel glad that the gems didn’t persisted on trying to help him. You’re the one who doesn’t need help. You always should help to feel valid.</p><p>Those gems shouldn’t try to be the better ones. You prove you are the best.</p><p> </p><p>Steven blinked and could even feel a sharp gasp escape through him. He looked at the television. It was off now. Steven could even feel his sweatdrops form in his forehead. ‘What in the heck was that?’</p><p>Was it a dream?</p><p>Was it an illusion?</p><p> </p><p>Or finally his own mind was playing games with him?</p><p> </p><p>Part of him wanted to think that it was actually a dream, yet it felt so real. Even the loose memories on seeing all those pictures. He shook of those thoughts. Perhaps, it was just his powers playing tricks once again.</p><p>It has been happening for a while. The fight with Jasper, the incident in the Rift, his retirement as a teacher in Little Homeschool, and finally…the Cactus fiasco. If there is one single thing that he could get out of this new…diamond power? Mother’s power? Whatever power it is… he really needed to get something out of it at least.</p><p>“Okay Steven! I’ll be cleaning your room. You made a big mess here.” The Pearl responded as she did what she said. Steven could only scratch his neck in embarrassment knowing that he didn’t fix his room after waking up in a pointless hurry.</p><p>Might as well get some breakfast now. Going to the kitchen he looked at the usual protein shakes he would prepare. He stared at it for a quite time, debating whether he should continue with it. With a reluctant sigh, he simply turned it away, and went for a simpler route. Cereal.</p><p>Not the usual tasty cereal. Just a good cereal with those healthy nutrients and with lots of raisins and couple of apple pieces. He went back to the couch and reluctantly turned on the television, and thankfully this time there wasn’t anything weird.</p><p>There was nothing much on television as of these moments. The most they have were promos about new television shows. Glancing at his cellphone that he forgot it existed, went on the messages app to see his texts with Connie.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Connie (My Sweet Flower) at Yesterday 2:31 PM: So! My mom and dad finally let me have a whole day to relax myself. That means I can spend time with you and the gems if you want to!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steven at Yesterday 2:32 PM: Really! I am so glad, Connie! Wait, will be it tomorrow?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Connie at Yesterday 2:32 PM: I guess so. If I want to, why?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steven at Yesterday 2:33 PM: Oh! Just wondering that’s all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Connie at yesterday 2:33 PM: Actually, I’ve been meaning to ask. Would you be free in a few days? There is a place that is fun to go! Its about skating and dancing to music.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steven at yesterday 2:39 PM: Skating? I mean…yeah! That could work!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Connie at yesterday 2:40 PM: Awesome!! I’ll text to you in a bit. Got to go back to my work.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steven At Yesterday 2:40 Pm: All right. Text you later, Connie. Love you!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Connie At Yesterday 2:40 Pm: </em>
  <em>😊</em>
  <em> Love you too.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steven really blushed at the last texts. Did he really say ‘Love you’ to Connie? He loved everybody, but why did it felt so special whenever he said that to Connie. Once again, his thoughts going into the wedding plans and how to purpose to her.</p><p>If there is a person Steven would want to be with forever, it would be Connie. That’s what weddings are after all…or in his case what he knew from Ruby and Sapphire wedding so far. He blushed and slapped his cheeks to prevent himself from wondering Dreamland.</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, “How am I suppose to go with her? I don’t know how to skate, and I can’t really ask the gems.” Steven sink down more in his couch as he was contemplating how to even go further with that task. Was it a task? It sounded more like a date. The boy could only blush at hearing those thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, I should invite Pearl. Maybe she knows how to. She’ll need a partner, so is best if I ask Garnet and Amethy-” Steven stopped at his tracks. He remembers that Garnet now also works as a love therapist, and Amethyst is focused more and more in helping more gems that were joining Little Homeschool.</p><p> </p><p>“Darn it. Who else can I think of?” Steven was lost in this problem. However, it seemed that soon enough he found the answer to his problem. His cellphone began to vibrate and call. It was Peridot. “Hm? Peridot??” Answering the call and responded with a hello, a really hyperactive voice came from the other side.</p><p> </p><p>“STEVEN! STEVEN, STEVEN, STEVEN!!!” Peridot shouted a bit too close to the cellphone. It even made the hybrid just take a step back from how loud she was.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa! Someone is excited.” Steven responded with a chuckle. It has been quite a while since Peridot was this excited. Mostly from how she kept stealing parts of the washing machine. “Hey, Peri!” Nevertheless, he continued with the talk happily pushing the button for a facetime revealing the green gremlin gem and, in the background, a relaxed Blue gem with pants, Lapis Lazuli.</p><p> </p><p>“Steven! Do you know what day is tomorrow!?” Peridot used her metal powers to levitate her own tablet for Steven to see their whole complex house.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I do know.” Steven could only smirk knowing fully well what Peridot was talking about. For the first time, he was actually looking forward for all this. Both Steven and Peridot simultaneously began to jump into the air, and even one could feel they’re was a background full of stars as they did a victory pose together.</p><p> </p><p>“THE PREMIERE NIGHT OF CAMP PINING HEARTS!!” Both of them shouted happily. They landed at the same time, and in Peridot’s background, Lapis jumped out all shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, wait, wait…TOMORROW is the premiere night?” Lapis said while standing up and going closer to the call. Steven was confused at this. Didn’t Peridot told her?</p><p> </p><p>“Lapis!! I told you about the premiere night since the beginning of the first promo! You know?! The promo where it shows all the drama, and fight scenes! Even revealing new secrets that weren’t resolved in the original show!” Peridot said while focusing more into Lapis. “I even recorded it.” Her metal powers show another recorder that show that particular promo.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…I must’ve forgotten yeah.” Lapis responded a bit embarrassed with a lil yellow blush on her face. Steven couldn’t help, but to snicker at seeing how those two acts <em>with each other.</em></p><p> </p><p>“I put that recording every time before we go to sleep together!!” Peridot huffed in annoyance. Steven blushed at hearing that statement. If there is one thing he didn’t have was privacy, but even he knows to keep some things to themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Peridot.” Lapis rubbed a bit of Peridot’s cheek, in which she responded with a deeper shade of green. “I can’t go Peridot. Remember the two Lapis I told you about?” She asked her partner.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Peridot replied. Steven just sat there listening and remembering well that incident. He was so proud of Lapis to not give in and poof them.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, the one with the freckles, she decided to join Little Homeschool, and I want to help her get settled the way I did.” She responded. Peridot smiled and so did Steven with stars on his eyes. Lapis really did come a long road.</p><p> </p><p>“Lapis! I’m so glad! But wait!” Peridot hugged Lapis, and well Steven couldn’t help, but to squeal internally. “That reminds me…how is Little Homeschool going for you, Steven?” Peridot asked. Steven’s happy train came to a halt.</p><p>It was true. He still had to break the news to Lapis and Peridot. And by default, other gems such as Jasper about his retirement. Would he be able to do so?</p><p>To tell the gems he helped ever since he was a child. Gems that went through so much, and he did his best effort to make a Change for all of them. Tell them that he didn’t fell like he was up for the job.</p><p>Once again, his pink glow returns.</p><p> </p><p>“I…uhhhh, L-Little Homeschool?” Steven really tried himself to calm down, feeling the glow intensify. He wanted to look away from his phone. He did so and stood up from the couch walking around the house to calm himself. Thankfully both of them didn’t manage to catch the glowing side. “It’s been going…great. Very fly in fact.” His joke thankfully managed to set him down a notch, and stopped the glowing.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh. Okay! I’m really sorry I can’t attend the premiere night, Steven. You know how it is with Little Homeschool and so busy. You really know about this.” Lapis jokingly stated with a grin.</p><p>That didn’t last for long. Steven’s pink glow came back in an instant and this time stronger. This time Lapis and Peridot managed to catch it, and they could only look at him confused. Steven knew. He feared they knew now.</p><p>“I-Its fine!!” His tone was soft, but the voice came out like a shot. A wall behind him cracking. He looked back and noticed it. “Ahh!!” The ground shook a bit at his little surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Steven. Are you okay?” Lapis’ tone quickly changed into a worried yet serious one. If anyone was great at that it would be Lapis.</p><p>“Yeah, you’ve been acting weird, and what’s with the glow? Or is it the Wi-fi connection?” Peridot asked while checking both her tablet and a weir device with a duct tape labeled: WiFi.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope! Its nothing…its just…” The boy with the gem could only grit his teeth showing difficult in answering. “Its to show how excited I am!” He responded, but the wall could only crack more, and more. He was sweating a bit. He needed to fix that as soon as possible before anyone notices it. This call has to end.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Okay then…I’ll be right back, Peri. Just have to check on some meep morps.” The blue gem stood up and fly towards somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Be safe there. And I can tell Steven! I’ve never been this quite excited ever since I went head-to-head with the grandest clod of all the galaxy, White Diamond.” Peridot announced as she went to get her chalkboard filled with theories about the sequel of Camp Pining Hearts.</p><p>Steven laughed a bit as he heard her words. It was a <em>nervous </em>one.</p><p>Peridot began to explain a lot of her mysteries and theories on how the sequel will go. Hearing bizarre theories of how the main character will suffer from a huge change that will make him the antagonist cause of things in the past. Upon hearing that, Peridot could only laugh at hearing such ridiculous thoughts according to her. And she went, on, and on, and on…</p><p>Steven, without warning or making Peridot notice, he cancelled the share screen and they were back to a normal phone call. He used this time to calm himself down. Taking deep breaths and just letting the sound of Peridot talking set him to the ground. The glow thankfully disappeared.</p><p>As he felt that, he was grateful that not a single gem came in to check on him for the moment. With a kiss to the cracked wall, it soon was repaired with a sparkle. “Phew!” Steven wiped away his sweat.</p><p> </p><p>Peridot was still going. With a quick swift, and moves…he began the facetime once again. “And that is how the sequel will be simply the greatest ever!” Peridot finished her rant.</p><p> </p><p>“Seems great and sounds awesome about…uhhhhh…” If there is a thing Steven should do is to not talk. He didn’t paid attention a single word that came from Peridot’s theories and conspiracies.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know. My huge yet reasonable analysis on CPH was too much and you need time for it. Also, I need to get off cause my tablet is in the time for the Recharge activity.” Peridot said while waving at Steven. “See ya tomorrow, okay? I’ll bring in some adequate human food for the occasion.” Peridot waved goodbye as she saw Steven waving his farewells too.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. See you tomorrow. This will be a party in the house…” Steven couldn’t help, but to chuckle a bit. That laugh however, seemed a bit forced.</p><p> </p><p>The call finally ended.</p><p> </p><p>Steven looked at his phone and sighed. It was nice to take a break from all what it has been happening. He was looking forward to spend time with Lapis and Peridot for tomorrow, but it seems that Peridot will do for now.</p><p> </p><p>He looked behind him, and finally realized that the wall he cracked accidentally was almost going to the portrait of his and the Crystal Gems. Thankfully it wasn’t that big or else Steven would’ve had to kiss the portrait…more specifically the one closer to Pearl’s side. For now, he was done and went back to the couch.</p><p>He laid down…and sink in. He really didn’t have anything planned for today other than perhaps, attend his garden, but he knows that would be impossible for at least some weeks.</p><p>Months even? Or perhaps, he didn’t want to continue it anymore. It would’ve been for the best or not. Steven sighed and went in for the next best solution.</p><p>Searching for Cat videos on TubeTube. Then again, he was so bored, anything his phone could provide would’ve been quite easily fun for him.</p><p>The day went on as normal as it could be for the Young Universe. Just chilling in the house, occasionally going outside to get some fresh air. In a way, he wanted to go back to Little Homeschool, but it was far too strong for temptation. Then the sunset came in, and finally the night.</p><p>But it seems…</p><p>Inside of the house, everything was in dark. Quiet. However, the moonlight was shining through it seems. There were bunch of shadows. A lot of shadows in a line, moving, and connecting everywhere leading towards Steven’s room. It didn’t stop right there. Everything seemed to connect, into those shadows forming arrows…some were even triangles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Outside of the house, there was Steven Universe, walking in the night of Beach City. He was rather surprised at seeing that his house was completely filled with colorful lights. There was even rave music from the house. Steven got starry eyes and couldn’t wait to enter.</p><p>But…</p><p>There was no entrance.</p><p>Steven was confused… wasn’t there a door there? Looking up and checking everywhere in the entrance, he couldn’t find anything. Only a familiar face in the Temple’s statue.</p><p> </p><p>“STEVEN. NO ONE NEEDS YOU ANYMORE. SO WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE??” The Cookie Cat Temple’s statue shouted at Steven. The voice being completely distorted and unstable. The ground soon enough began to crumble and the next thing he knew is…</p><p> </p><p>He was falling. He was falling, and falling, and couldn’t even use his powers to bounce back. As he fell, he noticed the Statue shift quickly into what it appeared to be diamond and scary eyes. All contorted and shapeshifting into arrows, circles and arrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!” Steven was falling, and falling down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">GASP</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>A loud and sharp gasp escaped from Steven, waking him up wild and very sweaty. He looked around and was a bit relieved to find himself back in his room. With a frustrated sigh, he laid down on his bed once again. Once again, getting those horrible dreams.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do I keep having these horrible dreams?” Steven groaned. It wasn’t early in the morning. Its not even close to be at least morning.</p><p>It was already time for lunch. Steven slept longer this time, but it seems he still felt tired. Some knocking sounds were heard and Steven perked up confused. Who could it be?</p><p> </p><p>“STEVEN! STEVEN!!” And it came the answer to Steven’s question. A hyperactive and loud voice which Steven recognized it very well.</p><p> </p><p>“There it is. Time to get this par-” Steven bit his lip before finishing that sentence. He knew the last party which was in his own house didn’t went well. Despite being a dream, it felt too real. “I think its best to just enjoy this.” He got up and prepared everything for the premiere night.</p><p> </p><p>Getting up, and opening the door for Peridot. She was excited as always, her legs moving so fast, one could say she was like a cartoon character. Holding some popcorn and sodas for the premiere as well.</p><p>Steven felt at bliss for these moments. With a quite few jokes, Steven put the tape and so they began to watch. Steven really felt more relaxed. Maybe this time…just maybe, he can tell someone about what was happening to him.</p><p>Someone as smart as Peridot, Steven could only deduce that she’ll gladly help him figure out about the dreams and such…</p><p> </p><p>“SHHH!!! Its about to start!” Peridot shushed Steven putting her fingers on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Well. That went as one could expect. Peridot wouldn’t care…she only wants that stupid show with a predictable ending.</p><p>Steven blinked and looked around. There was again that little voice. He could’ve sworn it sounded really different. Couldn’t be his mind…would it be? He wanted to say something, but alas now Peridot’s whole hand was covering his mouth.</p><p>“Now press play, you clodster!!” Peridot couldn’t hold at all her excitement. Steven did so as she wanted.</p><p>The reboot of CPH have started.</p><p> </p><p>And needless to say, “WHAT HAVE THEY DONE!?” The shouts of both a hybrid boy and a green gem could be heard across the city. It seems the reboot wasn’t at all what they expected it to be.</p><p> </p><p>“CPH…brought us together.” Steven sounded so hurt. Peridot even was complaining that CPH have now shifted into a complete and diastreous nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>There was another static. This time however…it was with Steven walking at the beach at the night. “Steven! You didn’t tell me they casted you!” Peridot was surprised and a bit glad to finally see a familiar face in the TV. At least for her.</p><p> </p><p>“T-They Didn’t!” Steven got closer to check, and once again, the tv went back to the show once again. Steven was now really freaking out. He had this same experience yesterday, but…could it really be a dream on what happened yesterday?</p><p>The dream he had just today was being transmitted in here, yet….it seems that he didn’t have any quite memory…or did he? On seeing bunch of versions of himself just going out in the field, being shocked…or chasing strange creatures.</p><p> </p><p>“My powers.” Steven finally snapped. “My powers must’ve interfered with the television.” Steven looked at himself to even feel if it really was true. He had bunch of weird powers since kid, a bunch that he couldn’t even list them, and now he was just experimenting just advanced versions of them now.</p><p>Still had to figure about the glowing stuff.</p><p> </p><p>“Steven! Do you know what this means?” Peridot asked all excited. Steven didn’t know what exactly to say at that. He was just lost at this point.</p><p> </p><p>“I…I had to start wearing a tinfoil hat?” He suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“No! It means we can now reboot the reboot!!” Peridot said all excited at her idea. Steven couldn’t believe it. Peridot was a genius!!</p><p>He could’ve some fun with her. Some relaxing and bonding time. And like he would say, it would be fun to fix something that isn’t exactly the Entire Universe.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This time.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>And so, they did. They used Steven’s new advanced dream powers to change the whole show. It wasn’t canon to the main storyline since it was already made and everything was done. It was more what Peridot would put… “A Fanfiction.”</p><p> </p><p>The dreams of Steven were what Peridot would’ve wanted. The hunk, flirty and perfect version of Steven Universe, also known as Stefan was doing what they wanted to do</p><p>Everything was off at the end.</p><p>The Diamonds were there now. All weird…only the legs of White, Yellow was a pineapple and a dolphin with Blue’s head. Steven reformed back to his usual form and began to glow pink.</p><p>It kept glowing and glowing more…and more.</p><p> </p><p>All the dreams of Steven… it ended the same way. Him getting lonely in some way or another. He couldn’t even continue his role as Stefan. Every single time, the dreams would just spiral out of control.</p><p>There was one with Spinel’s injector. Another with the Crystal Gems leaving him as Dogcopters, and finally… Connie being Obsidian and crushing Steven. It was far too much.</p><p>But Steven simply continued. He continues and continues since he doesn’t want to leave this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It’s only fictional characters.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They aren’t real.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We can stop this.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re getting agitated.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Its best to return to Homeworld.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>All those words echoed in Steven’s head. Peridot’s words were still a ringing even when he felt asleep. That day, he saw Peridot wanting to abandon the project, but he wanted to try one last attempt.</p><p>It was all he needed after all. Steven Universe, savior of the Galaxy, and the boy who will always do his best to fix, or help anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, it was their last attempt. Steven wasn’t Stefan this time. He wasn’t in a sequence of CPH. He was in his room. However, the room wasn’t the same, but it seems the hybrid couldn’t even notice it. Back when he had the old cookie cat alarm clock. Back when he didn’t have the stairs and the walls to give him a bit of privacy.</p><p>His old room, and a bunch of colors in the paintings. From the Pink, to the darkest blue. He seemingly woke up from another dream and this time it gave him a stronger headache. It was night. Or so it seemed. A huge glow emitting from outside. Steven looked at it, and could only figure out it was the moonlight.</p><p> </p><p>“P-Peridot!!” He finally noticed the green gem looking at the television. He got out of the bed and went towards her.  “Peridot, come on…we got to stop this.” He pleaded, finally realizing this was getting too much for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you listening to me?! Why WON’T you look at <strong>ME</strong>?!” He was getting a bit fed up, and tried to make her look at him. Peridot turned…</p><p> </p><p>A huge static sound emitted from her. Her visor completely multi-colored like that colored-bar screen that would appear whenever a channel loses its signal.</p><p> </p><p>“ACCK!!” Steven covered his ears. He couldn’t process at all the noise, and his head was getting hurt. With a strong close to his eyes, he wanted it gone. He wanted everything gone.</p><p> </p><p>“Peridot?” Steven opened his eyes in an attempt to see if everything was alright. He was falling once again.</p><p> </p><p>Steven began to scream a lot, his screams seemingly reaching no end as it was a huge and dark abyss. However, there was a faint glow above him. It was that strange Sapphire-looking figure. “HUH?!” He looked at the Sapphire, and could only wonder what the hell was going on.</p><p> </p><p>He fell more, and more, the pressure from the wind too much for him, making him tear up. However, those tears weren’t normal. They were tainted Red, and now he could see butterflies. A lot of butterflies appeared on his left arm, surrounding it and slowly, and slowly…they began to fly away.</p><p> </p><p>“What is this?!” Steven was beyond confused and scared. His mouth now felt all weird…a metallic scent. He could even taste his own blood. “What is going on?!” He shouted more and more, his body glowing a bit pink from how scared he was.</p><p>Soon enough, it all came to a stop. His body landing in a pool full of blood. He went down, but soon enough, swam upwards and surface his head from the pool. His pupils so little from how afraid he was. Looking at the blood, he saw many pieces of shards, there were even some body parts like fingers…</p><p> </p><p>“Wha...What is this?” Steven could even feel a bit of bile forming on his throat. If he would throw up, it would be the perfect moment, but there was no reaction. No nothing.</p><p>The same Sapphire descended with a wicked smile. The form of that Sapphire soon faded away, and all it remained was its eyes, glowing bright as ever and quickly shifting its pupils into many shapes. The crooked and creepy smile never left. Only those eyes and mouth. It glowed brighter and brighter as there was a familiar figure that Steven knew too much well.</p><p>However, for him it wasn’t that recognizable. All he wanted right now was to get out of that pile of blood mixed with gem shards.</p><p>“HELP! HELP!!!” Steven began to shout even more and more. Flailing around in efforts to get out, but to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>The strange and dark figure had spiral and glowing eyes, with some horns on it. It laughed and laughed. The laugh was more like a cackle as more gem shards were falling from that figure.</p><p> </p><p>The light continued to glow more and more. <strong>“HELP!! PERIDOT!! PLEASE!! SOMEONE!!!”</strong> The light had finally consumed him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>“AHHHHHHH!!!”</strong> Steven snapped back into reality. His heartbeat was completely accelerated, and was beating extremely loud.</p><p> </p><p>“Steven! STEVEN!!” Peridot grabbed Steven’s hand. Glowing hand.</p><p> </p><p>“P-Peri…” Steven was glowing a huge and strong light of pink. He could barely speak any words. He covered his mouth and gagged a bit. He was extremely disgusted on what just happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Steven! Please…I’m here. Relax.” Peridot tried her best to calm and ground Steven. He wasn’t himself right now. Glowing pink and shaking roughly.</p><p> </p><p>“Peridot…I just…I…” Steven couldn’t hold anything more, he clings into Peridot and never let go.</p><p> </p><p>“Steven…just. Its okay. Lets just stop, okay? Lets stop with this.” Peridot was rubbing gently on Steven’s back. He was still glowing pink.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed that there was no stopping at the moment. Those dreams. Those visions and the blood. It was too much for Steven.</p><p>He didn’t let go of Peridot. He didn’t. Despite the pink glow symbolizing a stronger version of his powers…</p><p> </p><p>He felt like he was the weakest thing alive once again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A Weakling now. But soon…something to change.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wooooo!! Yet another Story! This time however, I'm not doing this work by myself!! I'm coworking with a really great and amazing dude! I'll leave a link to his tumblr on the very end. This AU will take on the Steven Universe Future Episodes from In Dreams to forwards into a new story. It will be a really heavy and amazing AU with lots of actions both terms. BUT!! Beware, cause it will only get heavier at this point.</p><p>The concept of Nothing Can Hurt Me Anymore, is about how Steven will gain a new persepective in everything about life. What its worth and what its not worthy per say. All the concept, the ideas, and the story belongs to this amazing, great, and swell dude!! Check out his tumblr! He makes drawings of this AU:</p><p>https://marikoad.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>